1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus capable of retrieving words or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An advantage of an electronic dictionary lies in the ease of retrieval. For example a word "spelling" can be retrieved by entering a part "spell" instead of the input of the entire word, if there exist no other corresponding words. Another advantage of such electronic dictionary lies in the ease of retrieving irregular conjugations of verbs or comparative and superlative of adjectives from a solid-state memory in comparison with the conventional dictionary in which such words have to be found for example from a table usually attached at the end of the dictionary.
However in the electronic dictionaries designed with emphasis on portability, it is often difficult, within a limited display unit, to display the above-mentioned conjugations, long words or a sentence which therefore have to be displayed in divided forms.